


Tripping on Nothing

by MinewtInParadise (JadenR5Fam)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, from a list of asshole/good kid prompts, i got this idea off tumblr, so credit to the person who came up with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadenR5Fam/pseuds/MinewtInParadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt is usually the one to patch Minho up (after he gets in a fight). Now Minho is the one who has to patch Newt up (after he tripped on thin air).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tripping on Nothing

“Ow! Mother of god, Minho, that hurts!” Newt exclaimed, trying to move his leg away from his boyfriend.  
“It’s not my fault you tripped on nothing!” Minho said as he cleaned off the scratches on Newt’s leg from where the smaller boy had fallen on pavement outside.  
“In case you’ve forgotten, I have a bad leg. And you’re the one who taunted me and then ran away from me. Was I supposed to just let you run off?” Newt said, sounding mildly offended.  
“Well, I didn’t expect you to trip on thin air.” Minho replied, now putting bandages on the scratches.  
“Do I really need a bandage? I’m not four; it’s not like I’m going to pick at it or anything.”  
“Fucking liar.” Minho said, shaking his head. Sometimes he’d have to remind Newt not to pick at his scabs. It was habitual for Newt; he’d done it since he was a little kid.Minho was trying to break him of that habit.  
“Hey, we are working on that. And it’s not like you don’t have your bad habits. Like, I don’t know, getting in fights.” Newt said. He had a point, admittedly.  
“Well, I enjoy you patching me up and taking care of me afterwards.” Minho said, knowing how weak of an excuse that was.  
Newt wasn’t going to take it. “Minho, I love you, but you do need to stop getting in fights. That’s the dumbest bloody excuse I’ve ever heard, and you know it. I know a lot of the fights aren’t your fault, but please stop. For me?”  
“I can try.” Minho said. “It’s not like I enjoy getting in fights, you know. It just happens.” This was true. Minho, being a snarky little shit, always managed to offend someone, eventually leading to him getting punched. He was also pretty hotheaded, so he always punched back. Other times, it was the other person who got Minho angry, causing him to throw the first punch. Either way it happened, Newt was disappointed.  
“I know, Min, I know. I think you can stop, though, if you really try.”  
“Maybe.” Minho said, sighing. “There! All done.”  
“Finally. It takes me at least half that time to patch you up.”  
“Not the time for bragging, Newt.”  
Newt rolled his eyes. “I’m not bragging. I literally could have done that myself in half the time. But you insisted on doing it.”  
“Maybe I wanted to take care of you for once. Think of that?” Minho said, though not in an unkind way. Minho would never say anything to hurt Newt’s feelings. Sure, he teased relentlessly and threw insults out left and right, but Newt knew he didn’t mean a word of it. Hell, Newt even threw insults right back. The couple constantly bickered, but hardly ever had a real fight.  
“I didn’t, actually. Nice to see you’ve got a heart in there somewhere.” Newt teased.  
“Hey!”  
“I’m teasing. You’re a sweetheart, but god forbid I say that in front of your friends because they’ll never leave you the fuck alone, right?”  
“Right. You know me so well.” Minho said, smiling. In truth, Newt probably knew him better than anyone else Minho knew.. All most people knew was that Minho was an asshole who could be nice only when he wanted to, and who got into fights way more than he should. That was how Minho liked it. Of course, Minho’s friends did know more about him than other people, but Newt knew him best out of anyone. Newt knew what made Minho angry, what calmed him down, what made him happy, what made him sad. He also knew Minho’s biggest fears and biggest hopes and dreams.  
“Of course I do. I even know your guilty pleasure album.” Newt teased.  
“If you ever tell anyone about that…”  
“I won’t. What reason would I have to tell someone what songs you dance around in your underwear to at three in morning?”  
“IF YOU TELL ANYONE ABOUT THAT-”  
“Minho, everyone does that.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, Minho.” Newt said as he curled up next to Minho, who was now sitting next to him on their couch. Newt laid his head down on Minho’s shoulder and closed his eyes. Newt smiled as he felt Minho’s arm curling around him and pulling him closer. “I love you, Min.” Newt said softly.  
“I love you, too, angel.” Minho replied, planting a kiss on top of Newt’s head. “Are you going to sleep?”  
Newt opened his eyes. “I might fall asleep. Do you mind?”  
“I never mind when it’s you.”  
Newt did in fact end up falling asleep, and woke up an hour later to find that Minho had fallen asleep as well. Instead of waking the other boy up, Newt simply stayed where he was and started stroking Minho’s hair, completely content.


End file.
